


I love you so...

by euxphxric



Series: Karlnapity [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad is canonly Sapnap's dad, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, fiance, heartbroken boys, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxphxric/pseuds/euxphxric
Summary: Sapnap is asked by the SMP who his Yellow is, and he can't help but think about his fiance's
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Karlnapity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184162
Kudos: 38





	I love you so...

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff and angst of the fiance's from the SMP :)  
> ( inspired by the song Yellow by Coldplay )

It had been an average day in the SMP, running around, messing with everyone online, and having fun with builds or making Bad irritated. Karl loved the rush of adrenaline he would feel every time he was near someone, especially Sapnap and Quackity.

Tommy talked with Karl about simple things, like the disks, Dream being gone, or sometimes, it'd drag on to random things like weird candy flavors or music they wouldn't bother listening to. This was something they both secretly wished would last forever without delving into fear.

Eventually, they both parted ways, and Karl made his way to his library, checking if anyone was in sight before entering his private area. His memories have been starting to empty of his mind one by one. He tried his best to act as nothing happened, but he knew someone was bound to catch up and expose him.

" Dear Diary, 

I'm starting to forget things again, and it happened after the masquerade I was sent to suddenly. I can't help but realize I don't know who Dream is; all I know is that he's been in jail for a while and such. I slowly forget Sapnap and Quackity, one of my biggest fears.  
I told myself not to forget about them, but no matter which world I enter and see them, I lose a bit more of my memory.  
I remember being told that even the smallest things can make you remember about someone.  
They are my yellow  
-Signed, Karl "

Time skip to two weeks

"Karl!! Mi Amor!" Yelled a familiar dark head, his blue beanie perched softly on his head as he jumped towards his fiance. Karl jumped, not being aware of the presence that stood near him. Someone else was next to the short Mexican; he sported a white shirt with a black sweater underneath, some black ripped jeans, and black vans, topping it off with his infamous white bandana.

Karl smiled awkwardly. He doesn't remember seeing these faces around for a while, so he was blanketed in awkwardness as they both peppered his face in kisses.  
Giggling, the boys entered the house they called their own and sat in the living room. "Where have you been, Karl? Quackity and I have been looking for you everywhere on the SMP." Spoke Sapnap, who Karl looked at confused. He guessed the shorter one who wore the beanie was Quackity, who spoke up after, "Yeah, we haven't seen you anywhere, and Sapnap kept asking everyone where you were"

God, this was so awkward. He couldn't help but silently look at both Quackity and Sapnap before speaking the words he was afraid of saying when he first saw them, "Uhm… who are you both?"

All hell broke loose.

Sapnap and Quackity stared at each other in disbelief before looking at Karl with hurt and broken eyes. "What do you mean, who are we? Karl? We're your fiances!" Quackity spoke, his eyes glossing as he tried to keep his voice steady when talking

Sapnap stood still, trying to process everything being said. He couldn't believe it, Karl not knowing who they were? He didn't want to consider it, but most importantly, he refused to acknowledge the fact that he was close to losing both his fiances.

Quackity may seem perfectly fine and happy, but deep down, Sapnap knew he was losing Quackity to power. Quackity would go out and come back home late at night, not saying anything to his lovers. And now, he was bound to lose Karl.

What else was going to be ripped away from Sapnap? He had lost Dream, and then George was drifting away, soon we lost Quackity to power even without mentioning it, and now Karl forgot him.

Why was he the only one suffering?

Timeskip to a month ( I'm not sorry )

Nothing stayed. Karl was nowhere to be found; he had gone missing three weeks before, no one knew where he was. Quackity would spend his days away from home, staying near his old house and only seeing the others every once and a while. Sapnap could do nothing but cry as everything he once loved was ripped away from him. 

Puffy had put up some flyers around the SMP in hopes of making everything go back to normal. The flyers held information about a special karaoke day she was planning.  
The only person who visited Sapnap was Bad, hoping he would make said boy speak or smile. 

It never worked

Bad had enough, and he was tired of Sapnap moping around. It was midday, meaning the Karaoke Puffy was hosting would start soon. Emptying his inventory, Bad maneuvered his way to Sapnap's side before kicking him off the bed harshly.

"Ow! What the hell was the-" Sapnap stopped himself as he saw the pissed expression Bad had on his face. When Bad gets mad, there is no escaping for anyone who had to witness it. Sapnap sat on the floor, knowing he would have to listen to Bad now.

"Now listen here, mister, I am fed up with you staying all the time indoors because of Karl and Quackity, so here is what we will be doing," Bad started as he glanced at the younger boy before continuing, "We're going to Puffy's karaoke. Today, so you can get some fresh air. And, you're going to participate in it."

"What- Dad no. I can't… you know how that's going to be like!" Sapnap said, anger bubbling in him as he looked at the person in front of him. "Well, you're going to do so; I have a song picked out for you, so here."

Bad gave Sapnap a small device that had one song downloaded on it.

Staring at it, Sapnap began to cry. God, this was going to be messy.

Eventually, Sapnap and Bad made their way to where the Karaoke event was taking place. This brought up memories of when he, George, Dream, Quackity, and Callahan did their own karaoke event when no one was online. Puffy was there with Tommy, Tubbo, Ghostbur, Ranboo, Callahan, and Punz. 

By no means was Sapnap ready. "Hello and welcome to the Karaoke event we have today!" Puffy greeted, smiling once she saw Sapnap, "I hope you all know this is just for fun and to let loose since everyone has been on edge lately." 

Eventually, everyone was ready, and Tommy went up first. A few hours went by, everyone was having fun, and all tension they felt was gone. It was almost like there were no wars, worries, deaths, and everything from before happening in that very moment.

Sapnap has yet to go up, and no one seemed to mind. "I have a question for everyone, out of everyone in the SMP, who's your yellow?" Puffy asked, all part of her plan.  
Immediately, Tommy and Tubbo pointed at each other. Ghostbur just shrugged and pointed towards his younger brother; Bad said Skeppy, Ranboo was thinking, Punz and Callahan had simply said food for the jokes.

Puffy smiled and looked at Sapnap. "What about you, Sappy? Who's your yellow?"

Sapnap hesitated and looked at the small device in his hand, "Can I … Can I sing?"

Somewhere in the woods

Karl sighed; he knew running away was an idiotic move, but he had to. He ran away to not hurt Sapnap and Quackity further than needed. He knew they were important, just never knew why.

It's been three weeks since he ran, and now he was planning on returning to l'manburg. 

Something kept on bugging him to return to the place he once called home, the voice getting louder until he grew tired of it.

So here he was, walking the pathway of l'manburg as he made his way around the city. Loud singing (or screaming) could be heard from afar, and Karl made his way to the sound.

"Can I … Can I sing?"

Sapnap?

Quackity was making his way to the karaoke area; he had grown tired of all the screaming he kept on hearing because of Tommy and Tubbo. Grumbling to himself, he was about to yell but froze in his spot.

In front of him stood Karl, his silky brown hair swaying in the wind, his everyday clothing a bit dirty but still looked clean in some areas. Quackity didn't want to believe it; he had thought his fiancé was gone.

He tried to convince himself that Karl hated him, which is why he ran, tried to tell himself that Sapnap was done with him. That's why Quackity stayed in his old house.

Everything was a mess, but either so, before he could think, Quackity dashed towards Karl and hugged him tightly. Karl was surprised; he was staring at Sapnap and didn't expect Quackity to hug him.

"Why did you run…" The short male asked, trying to hold in his tears as he hugged Karl tightly

Karl winced; he hated hearing Quackity upset, "I-I'm sorry… I had to."

"No, you didn't. Do you have any idea how worried I was?! How broken Sapnap looked! He cried for days, and then I… I..-"

Before Quackity could continue his rant, soft singing could be heard behind them. They looked up and saw Sapnap singing, and Ghostbur was playing on his guitar gently.

" Look at the stars .. "

Sapnap sang carefully, his voice laced with sadness but love. Bad was looking at his son with a sad smile, knowing how much pain he was going through.

Bad recommended the song to Sapnap; he had sung it before whenever Skeppy would ask him to. This song was their own, conveying their feelings into one.

" I wrote a song for you.  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow" .."

Karl stood there in shock; he knew this song, the words, the memories. 

" And it was all yellow."

Quackity stared, regret and guilt piling in him as he listened to his pained fiancé's voice. The kisses, smiles, laughs, cuddles, adventures, everything played in his mind as he realized his mistake.

" You know I love you so."

They listened to Sapnap sing, and when Sapnap was near the end, both males made their way up the stairs and to the stage, making themselves known.

" And your skin  
Oh, yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful."

Sapnap stared at Karl and Quackity, tears making their way into his eyes as he took both of them. Hair messy, eyes red and puffy, but even so, they still looked as beautiful as the day they all decided to get married.

"K-Karl..? Quackity…?" 

Bad smiled fondly as everyone moved to the side. Puffy recorded the moment on her camera as Tubbo and Tommy were secretly laughing, happy for the couple. The others were just staring— well, Ranboo tried comforting Bad as he cried to himself on how "My son is growing so fast."

Karl jumped on Sapnap, and Quackity followed, falling to the floor as they cried and mumbled apologies to Sapnap. 

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you both; oh my god, I'm sorry…" Karl whined, his voice breaking at the end. "It's okay… It's okay, Karl, don't worry."

Quackity stayed quiet, his hands deathly gripping onto Sap's and Karl's shirt, his knuckles turning white. They all smiled to themselves and shared kisses with each other.  
"You both are my yellows."

Unbeknownst to them, they would still have to face difficult times in the future, but all that mattered to them was spending all the time in the world together, make more memories, and maybe L'manburg can finally return to how it was before.

Nothing was set in stone; they knew that, but the three fiance's just wanted their moment to last forever until the sun no longer shone its vibrant yellow

"Uh boys, I know this moment means a lot to you, but we have to get going now; it's getting dark," Bad spoke up, picking his son and sons-in-law up

Yeah, this was all Sapnap needed.

Somewhere in the past. . 

"Hey Daddy? What's a Yellow? And why do you keep calling Dad that?" 

"Well Sappy... A yellow is the person you would die for, someone who has done so much for you and is the sunshine in your life.. "

"So that's why you call me and dad your yellows!"

"Exactly like that my little yellow"


End file.
